High School Miss Perfect
by Utsukushii-shinigami
Summary: Sakura's a top model. She’s friend with the Delinquents, top rock band which consist of five members, three of them is after Sakura. Her supposed female partner for her modelling turns out to be a guy who also attracts to her as well as the photographer.
1. Sasukekun, I love U no more

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto.

A/N: It's my second fanfiction, so please don't be too hard on me. Thx , enjoy!

**High School for Miss Perfect**

Chapter 1 The Delinquents 

Haruno Sakura, 16, Pink hair, green eyes, 5ft 6 , live on her own. Father, successful business man, always overseas. Mother, famous singer, always busy working. And now currently, our little princess is going to wake up any second by now.

_Wake Up!...Sakura!...Wake Up Honey!...My Baby Girl...My little princess...WAKE THE HELL U-_

_-bUMP._

"There go another alarm clock." The said pink-haired girl got up, rushed into shower, came back out, got dress, take her bag and ran out of her house to school.

Her uniform includes a white blouse, she had the top two buttons undone, a loose red tie with a blue fitted jacket to top it off. She had her sleeves rolled up showing off her black spiky bracelets. She had black cycling shorts under her short blue skirt that was just enough to cover her bum, whoever designed the school uniform must be a pervert, which, he is...the famous Jiraya, the one who wrote all the Icha Icha Paradise. It's a miracle that he didn't open up a girls-only college, instead of a both gender one.

She let her waist length pink locks down, black eyeliner to adore her emerald eyes, and never the less, shiny lip gloss to make her lips more juicy and desirable. There's now way anyone can resist her, not even the famous boy band - 'The Delinquents'. It consists of five really cute boys most at the same age as her.

Lead singer- Uzimaki Naruto

Messy blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, tanned skin, always had his childish grin on, fit body. And as soon as he set his foot on stage, his usual warm aura would go all dark, wild ad dangerous. His usual warm, friendly eyes would change to dark blue, as cold as ice. And because of his double personality, he got himself...let's say, millions of fan girls over all the countries. Never the less, he's our pink princess's bestest friend.

They would always spend hours talking on the phone whenever they're not working and they would talk about anything, from her shopping to his sex life. He had known her since they could remember can had always love her, even though he stopped confessing to her everyday when they were young, he hasn't confessed to her for the last three years. He had gotten mature and knows if he carries on confessing to her everyday, she would not take him seriously. He had to somehow detach himself to her where she could consider him as a potential boyfriend material, and it's working. Anyway, more about them later, let's move on to the next guy.

Guitarist- Uchiha Sasuke

Dark blue hair, spike out at the back, cold onyx eyes, pale skin, fit body. Cool, calm and cute, and leads him to have millions or billions of fan girls from all over the world. He doesn't speak more than a word in front of people other than his band, Sakura and his family. He always had this strong but dark aura around him though changes when he's around Sakura.

They met each other when they were twelve through Naruto, they didn't exactly gave each other the nicest impression in the first few occasions, but did better and better throughout the later years and now they are friends, but of course there're more to it in between, e.g. Sakura had once had a crush on him but got rejected. Then when Sakura gave up, he confessed to her and she rejected him. This happened once more later on...let's just say; their timing isn't exactly that great. And now, Sasuke learned to stay focus on her so they wouldn't miss each other the next time, but unfortunately, Sakura learnt to stay away from him in terms of love in more than mere friend, so their little 'wrong timing' game wouldn't happen again. But will she able to block all Uchiha's attacks from later on?

Bass Guitarist- Hyuuga Neji

Long silky brown hair, pearl-coloured eyes, pale skin. Always had this quite, matured aura around him, but could be quite playful sometimes. And his sexy eyes had won over millions of girls' hearts. He used to have a crush on Sakura but sense she wasn't interested and was always tangled with Uchiha, and Naruto was always around her which left him no room to make a move on her. Then he sort of noticed how Garra and Sakura disappeared together till' the next afternoon, but the way they acted, he isn't so sure what happened between them. So for now, Sakura is like a sister to him.

Drummer- Sabaku no Garra

Messy, rebellious spiked, flaming red hair, jade eyes surrounded by darkness due to his insomniac, and a tattoo on his forehead, over his left eye that read LOVE. Pale skin, well built and similar to Sasuke, quiet with dark dangerous aura around him all the time, but his aura and features would soften when he's looking at or alone with Sakura, in rare occasions, he would even smile or laugh like a kid. Let's just say, our Sakura knows how to work her magic.

He too like Sakura very much, they hit it off one time when they were in a club, both a little bit drunk. They woke up the next morning naked stealing warmth from each other, there wasn't much awkwardness, but neither of them said anything about it and carried on like normal. They still talk and laugh together and everything and it's obviously he likes her, but how do we know what goes on in our pink-haired princess's head, hay?

Last but not the least, the electric piano player, Nara Shikamaru

His IQ is 200. Brown hair tied up making him look like a pineapple, tiny silver hoop ear-rings on each side. He always had a bored expression on, always asleep, watching clouds, playing checks or practicing. His favorite word is troublesome as everything seems so troublesome to him. And as strange as it sounds, his laid-back characteristic also attracted some millions of fan girls. They oddly find it challenging to get him falling in love with them.

He used to have a small crush for our pink-haired princess since she was the only girl he would find anything but troublesome. She wasn't annoying, too girly or weak, and she's really clever, in a way more clever than him. But he was too lazy to make a move on her and eventually, he hit it off with one of her best friend Ino, also a model just a little less popular than Sakura. Sure he finds her very annoying and troublesome, but he guesses the opposites attracts.

"HEY! Sakura." none other than the famous loud-mouth Naruto, shouting through the car window which was now slowed down at the exact same phase as how fast Sakura walks.

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura said tiredly, she had been having a tight sschedule lately for her career.

"Want a lift?" Naruto asked causally.

"..." It seems the pink-haired girl wasn't in the mood of talking or less, thinking.

"Just get in the car Sakura." Sasuke said coldly, as tired as Sakura, not looking at her, still having his eyes closed at the back seat with Shikamaru sleeping soundlessly next to him.

"Fine, whatever." She got in the car as usual; throw her bag to Naruto who was at the front since there aren't much room at the back. The car only had five seats and there're five of them there. Sakura sets herself comfortable on Garra's lap. Head resting on his shoulder, eyes closed. One hand on his shoulder, the other lay flat on her own lap. Garra's arms around her waist like a secure seatbelt. He too closed his eyes, inhaling her scent and gone back into his meditation. (Can't sleep cause of his insomniac.) And by the way, she only chose to sit on Garra's lap because he was the closest one to her.

The boys all had their shirts hanging out of their grey trousers, sleeves rolled up like Sakura's, apart from Neji and Shika. Lose ties around their neck, a few buttons undone, showing off their well-built chest. If Sakura did not know them for a while by now, she would probably still drool over them, and make a fool out of herself.

From time to time, Naruto would open his eyes to check if Garra's hands would be in any inappropriate place, and would give him a nasty glare. Neji wasn't very much bothered by it because he's not so sure how he feels towards her sometimes and Sasuke learnt to shut his eyes to block out any upsetting images or else he would probably do something stupid and embarrassing or might break the band up. He knows very well he couldn't trust his own actions when he's filled with jealousy and possessiveness. For our Shika, he has a girlfriend, one of the top models, Yamanaka Ino, so he couldn't care less whose lap Sakura's on, as long as she's not on his. If Ino ever finds out about it, his ears will not be able to survive her screaming and her violent abuse, physically and mentally. Maybe she would tie him to the bed and tease him to death..._yeah, that's nice...hmmm. _For the rest on the way, Shika kept imaging himself and Ino naked, teasing each other.

When they arrived to school, there they were their nightmares- fan boys and girls. How the band and Sakura despises them. Sure they're glad they have fans who appreciated their work, but do they have to be so annoying all the time, screaming and confessing, etc. Neji parked his car at the private school car park only they and the head master are allowed to use. It has securities around at all time to make sure no one will plan anything funny on or near their cars.

They stepped out of Neji's ELISE S2 23, cream color with dirt green roof and two lines down the front. They ignored their fans and walked into their classroom. Neji is a year older than them, and Shika is in the different room. Garra, Sakura and Sasuke sat at the back of the classroom and near the window, Naruto chose to sit in front of his Sakura-chan so he could always turn around and talk to her...well, more like annoying her.

They all took a lap since they know their teacher would always be late, the famous pervert- Hatake Kakashi sen-sei. He's easy to identify, extremely handsome, silver spiky hair, covering his left eye, always had his beloved Icha Icha Paradise in his hands. It's rumored that he could always be late and never got fired cause him and the head master share the same interest- naked women. Despite of his interest in those kinds of books, he got himself a nice, beautiful girlfriend, Shizune, the school nurse. She was once a popular model, famous for her shyness, and cuteness. She's kind and gentle, and she could have carried on for longer in her model career than she had, but still, she chose to be a nurse over her modeling. She liked to use her skills to help people; she did not want to waste her talent in the medical area. And never the less, she's Sakura's aunt.

"Ohiyo! Sorry I'm late, I've got l-" the silver-haired man walked in, grinning sheepishly.

"Liar!" the whole class apart from a few shouted as they got used to his late arrivals and the most stupid excuse he could ever thought of.

"What does auntie sees in him? " Sakura signed, asking herself. She now resting her head on her hand, arm bended, elbow on desk. She looked lazily at him.

"ok, let's start shall we? We are going to start learning ..."

Kakashi started teaching the class; the kids made notes and were listening to everything he says. Sure he's always late and anything but serious, but he knew how to teach well, how to get the students focus and the points he made in class are the always questions that came on in the exams papers.

After Kakashi's Maths lesson, they had Genma's PE theory lesson for a double, slept through the break time. Had art with Mitarashi Anko sensei for another double and then lunch.

"YES! LUNCH! Sakura wake up, "Naruto had always love lunch breaks. He loves it cause he could eat his beloved ramen and for another reason which will be a surprise. He shakes Sakura's shoulder gently, not wanting to face her punch. The last time he woke her up, not so gently, his face met with the nastiest punch ever, ad he got a black eye for three weeks, so that's why he's so gentle with her. With the others, he would just shake them hard or scream in their ears.

"It's not gonna work, hey, why don't you two go first and order something. We will meet you on the roof." Sasuke said calmly.

"..." Garra not wanting to leave those two alone, and with Sakura asleep, who knows what that Uchiha will do.

"Why? Why can't we just wake her up now so we can go together?" Naruto not wanting to leave those two together either. Him and Sasuke used to be very close, and are like real brothers, but after Sakura told him she liked Sasuke years ago, it really broke his heart. Even though he did not show it, since then, a part of him had always hated his so-called brother.

"Because she's really tired, so just give her more time to rest, plus if you carry on staying here, your beloved ramen might have been sold out. And Garra, Neji wants to talk to you about something." Sasuke finished nicely; knowing Naruto couldn't resist ramen as he had already ran out already as soon as he said the word- ramen and sold out. He's sure Garra wouldn't want to do anything awkward or unnatural when Sakura's involved, and deliberately staying here and to be late for his meeting with Neji would consider being unnatural.

"Whatever." Garra left the classroom, on his way to the rooftop.

After they were gone, Sasuke locked the classroom door. It was only him and Sakura alone now. He walked slowly towards her, smirked like a predator finally had his prey trapped. He leaned down to kiss her cheek, inhaling her scent. _Strawberry and vanilla, delicious. How I've longed for you to be in my arm. _Sasuke snaked his arms around her tiny waist, kissing her ear, "Wake up, cherry blossom." he whispered into her ear softly. His nose nuzzled the back of her ear, enjoying her warmth. She stirred in her sleep, slowly opened her eyes. "Sasuke?" she said softly, quietly. Still not completely awake.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke, what are you doing." Now more awake, aware of where his arms are and how close his face is to hers when she turned around trying to see his face.

"Sakura, I want you." With that, he placed his lips over hers, one hand in her hair, not letting her move back. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, but with a violent push, he was on the floor, now looking up, seeing a flushed Sakura with a shock expression on her face. Even with her punk dress sense and dark make-up, she still looks as innocent as ever, the more he wants to keep her for himself and himself only.

"What the hell did you do?!" she looked like she was gonna cry, hands on her lips, acting like a protective barrier. "What the hell was that for? If you can't control your hormone, then why me? Can't you do it to somebody else?" She yelled at him, not caring if others would probably hear her.

Sasuke shake his head, standing up. "Sakura, do you really think I wouldn't be able to control my hormone?" tilted his head a bit, kept their eyes locked. _In a way, yeah, I couldn't control my hormone, but did I want to in the first place? _Sasuke walked closer to her, while she walks backward, taking each step carefully at the same phase as he took. "I kissed you because I like you, Sakura." 'Shit' was the first word came to her head when she hit the wall behind. She's now trapped between his arms which are settling on each side of her head. His arms slightly touching her flushed cheek, she could feel the heat radiating off through his soft pale skin. And with his face so close to hers, the way he looked at her send shivers down her back.

"Sakura, I'm serious this time, and I'm making you mine forever." he said with a serious face but soften as he saw her eyes widen in surprise. He leaned down wanting the kiss that would mark her as his girlfriend. He leaned closer and closer to her delicious-looking lips.

Two inches apart...one inch apart...half an inch apart...

Please Review!


	2. Gaara, I'm so confuse

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto.

Chapter 2 

recap:

"Sakura, I'm serious this time, and I'm making you mine forever." he said with a serious face but soften as he saw her eyes widen in surprise. He leaned down wanting the kiss that would mark her as his girlfriend. He leaned closer and closer to her delicious-looking lips.

Two inches apart...one inch apart...half an inch apart...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an inch apart...

_What am I doing? arg, I can't think, the heat, his eyes, his scent...I love him..still?_

Their lips finally met, one of his arm held possessively around her waist, the other hand has its fingers tangled within her soft pink locks. The kiss eventually had gone from soft to more aggressive. Sakura whimpered, groaned at the brutality of the kiss. His hands were all over her body, his half-bared chest pressed against hers.

His tongue pushed past her lips and teeth, ravaging her, taking her breath away. He pressed himself harder and closer onto her, placing one of his hands on her thigh, slowly moving his hand between her legs and up her skirt, just as he was about to slip his fingers into her pants, she used all her strengths to pulled apart from the brutal kiss.

Both panting hard, they were still very close and in a much intimated position. _Why the hell did she stopped, and does she know how arousing it is, feeling her hot breathe on my chest? _"Stop...pleases stop." Sakura looked up into his half-closed eyes which showed none other than lust. "I don't love you anymore, Sasuke." A tear rolled down her cheek, when Sasuke was just about to reply, a knock was heard.

"Hey, Sasuke, Sakura, what are you guys doing? It's been ten minutes already." It was Shika. _Thank you Shika, you have no idea what you just did. _

Sakura pushed Sasuke away from her, she ran her fastest towards the door. She found it surprisingly locked but expected since Shika knocked on the door and stayed outside. Without glancing back, she walked pasted Shika missing the worried look he threw at her and head straight to the roof for lunch.

"Uchiha, you just don't know when to stop, do you?" Shikamaru now grew serious, glaring at Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke turned away, making his way towards the exit where Shikamaru is.

"Don't be too rough on her, Sasuke, that's all I'm saying. She's very fragile, you know that right? Plus she has a lot of stress going on lately about her modelling." He stopped glaring and says his surname instead. He knows Sasuke loved her too much and lost control. He knows that he would never hurt her intentionally. The looks Sasuke gives her when she wasn't looking was enough to show that he really does love her, but shame him missed his boat, twice. He would be very lucky to have another chance with her. Shikamaru began to walk out when Sasuke was closing in.

"Wait, what do you mean by that? What's wrong with her modelling?" Sasuke is now curious, but mostly worried but didn't show it.

"You didn't know?" Shika continue explaining when Sasuke threw him the nastiest glare._ How stupid of me asking him that. He's so easily jealous. He wants to know everything about his girl and before anybody else does. _"There's this new girl who is becoming more and more popular. She has long blonde hair, a bit longer than Ino's, nice figure, pale skin, and amazing green eyes. Anyway, half of Ino's job was taken by her. Half of Sakura's thinking about swapping her with that new girl, and she's been struggling keeping them. You know what will happen if her parents find out right, I'm pretty sure they would make her life as hell."

"What's that girl's name? And how long has Sakura been struggling?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly like he doesn't care on the outside, but inside, he can't believe he didn't notice the cause of her stress sooner. He just thought she was tired because she had too much work. He honestly felt pity for the petal-haired girl, being a model it's hard, not being able to relax, always have to be in top shape, best skin, best smiles, best eyes as they're the ones which will capture someone's' soul, attention and read the advertise and wanting to use the product or whatever they are advertising.

"Deidara and since the end of last month." Shika replied tiredly since he never used to talk for so long.

"Hn." _Deidara...the end of last month...two and a half week already...SHIT. And with what I did before, it would totally disturb her and she would probably lose some of her jobs to that...that...Deidara, right that's her name, she may lose some of her jobs to that Deidara person. Oh, what have I done stupid greed and hormones? _

They finally opened the door to the roof. Everyone from their gang was there eating. Shika sat down, ate quietly, leaned on the wall, watching the clouds as always. Sasuke grabbed some burgers and starts eating. He carefully observed how Sakura's doing. She's currently laughing with Naruto, Gaara and Neji had an annoyed expression on their face. _Must be another one of the baka's stupid jokes. Good, she seems fine, but is she really? Oh well, I will apologise to her later. _

They went back to their own classroom. Sakura and the other three have gym. The girls were playing volleyball and the guys were playing football. Everything was fine until..."SAKURA! WATCH OUT!" which then followed by more screams. All the guys looked over to where the girls were gathering, around something, or someone in that case.

"Sakura!" Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto all shouted and ran their fastest to their pink-haired girl. They had to pushed pass some people to get to her.

There she was, lying unmoved, a bit of blood was seen under her head, now leaking out to the ground. Naruto pushed people away to give her some air. Sasuke and Gaara were inspecting what's wrong with her and should they move her or not. The gym teacher, Maito guy told the class to carry on doing what they were suppose to do and told Gaara to get her to the nurse. Sasuke and Naruto wanted to go with her too but Gai was being a pain in the ass and saying they were not needed, which is true and if they go, he will fail them. Shitface-teme, dickless-baka, was what they thought inside their head.

Gaara ran to the nurse room and find Sakura's aunt there reading peacefully. "Shizune-neechan! Sakura has fainted and she's bleeding, alot!" With this, Shizune quickly looked up from her book. She told Gaara to put her on the bed and tell him to get her the things she needed as she inspect Sakura's wound at the side of her head, near her temple. Shizune eventually stopped the bleeding, but Sakura would have to eat more meat or red/blood pills to replace all the blood she has lost. Shizune signed, and turned to look at the crimson-haired boy. A look of worry and relieved across his features, she smiled and walked over to him. She gave him a peck on his forehead and messed his hair up a bit like what sister usually do to a brother.

"Shizune-neechan" Gaara gave her the cutest pout which made her giggled. Gaara has always looked up on her like a sister, and Shizune had always treated him like a brother. She has always wanted to set him and Sakura up but decided against it, since she knows what the others from the band feel towards her sweet little Sakura-chan, and it wouldn't be fair if she only helps Gaara. "Don't worry, she will be fine." She gave him a warm smile. "Then why do you look worried? You are keeping something from me." Gaara kept his eyes locked with hers, he knows her well enough to know she's hiding something from him, and if he wants an answer, he needs to keep her eyes on his.

Shizune signed, "It's true, she will be fine, but she won't be able to work tonight after school, and I don't think she should be working tomorrow either, and of course, no school tomorrow either, she needs at least thirty-six hours complete rest. She won't be able to move around without getting headaches and dizziness." OK, then what's the problem? She can afford to miss two days of her work right? She's the top model." Gaara tilted his head a bit, not understanding why Shizune's so worry about the fact she will be missing two days of work and school. He knows she's the top model, and Sakura is the smartest student in his year, missing one day of school wouldn't affect her for sure.

Shizune was stunned that he doesn't know Sakura's current situation and position in her modelling career. "You...you mean you didn't know? She didn't tell you?" He frowned a bit, not liking where this is going.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"baka Sakura, why didn't you tell us, me?" Gaara whispered. His head was next to her, settled on his crossed-arms. He's sitting on a chair, next to the bed; his pink-haired angel is currently resting in.

Sakura's head was pounding and she couldn't help but moan in pain. "Sakura?" Gaara straighten himself up. "Gaara?" Sakura opened her eyes hastily. She tried to sit up but she fell into Gaara's arms due to her vulnerable state, she's still a bit weak.

Garra held her protectively. "You shouldn't be getting up. Shizune nee-chan said you need thirty-six hours complete rest." Gaara tried to lay her back down but she wouldn't let him.

"Gaara, let go. I'm going to be late for work." Sakura saw the time on the clock over Gaara's shoulder and struggle more to get up.

"Sakur-"

"Gaara, I'm fine. I'm fine now, so please let go. I can't afford to be late." She pushed him away from her and starts to walk out of the room.

Gaara reached his hand out and held her hand tightly. "Fine. But I'm taking you there and no arguing."

Sakura was stunned, _he lets me go? _Gaara lead her to their lockers to pick their bags up then went to his bike which parked in the private car park. He hander her her pink helmet and got his on as he got on his bike. He only lets Sakura other than himself on his bike, and when he got his bike earlier, he took Sakura out to let her choose her helmet.

_flashback_

_"Gaara! Which one's better? The pink one or the other pink one?" Sakura asked, holding the two up on each side of her head._

_"..." Gaara tilted his head, thinking._

_"Come on, it's not that hard. Which one looks cuter on me?" Sakura batted her eyelashes cutely. _

_"What's the difference between them?" Gaara answered honestly._

_"BAKA!" She threw the one she doesn't like as much to him, "And for your information, the one you're holding doesn't have the same shade of pink as the one I'm holding." She stuck her tongue out and turned around, waiting for Gaara to pay for it. _

_'sign...woman...they're both the SAME shade of pink' he put it back in place and followed Sakura to the exit. _

_While they walked out the shop, towards his brand new bike. "Gaara? Why am I the only one getting a helmet? Why aren't the others getting one?" Sakura asked innocently._

_"Sakura, you're the only one allowed on my bike apart from me. Don't you think two guys on ONE bike looks kind of gay?" Gaara frowned. _

_"Oh..." Sakura laughed, imagining Naruto having his arms around Gaara on his bike. _

_'I'm glad you ain't asking me why I've got a bike instead of a car, cause I will have to tell you the truth. I want a bike cause I want your arms around me, even only for a short time.' Gaara staring lovingly at her, laughing like a child. _

_flashback finished_

Gaara is currently watching Sakura pose for the camera. _How the hell can she pose and smile like that for the last hour? Is she supposed to be in pain? _He knows she's in pain cause every time when the photographer changes his films or has a break, she will always closed her eyes, bite her lips and clutch her fists tightly. Gaara starts to regret letting her come to work, but he knows she would be too stubborn and she would sneak out or something to come here. He also knows she's right when she said she couldn't afford to be late. Deidara would come and take over her job.

Gaara continue admiring Sakura's beauty and how professional she is. She's wearing a Greek ancient looking dress with long silver wig, standing in a shallow but large surface-area metal water container with water reaching just above her ankle. She's surrounded by hundred of burning candle with dark background. She's currently posing for BEAU's skin-caring product and make-up. She looks like a goddess from heaven.

Gaara unconsciously wonder what Deidara looks like and how she acts in front of the camera. How could anyone be better than Sakura? But before he could think any deeper, he saw Sakura passed out and starts to fall forward, about to kiss the water. There were a lot of screaming and shouting, Gaara ran to her full speed, just in time to catch her fall. His pants are now soaked with Sakura on his lap unconscious.

"Sorry guys, but today's work is over. Don't worry; she will be able to catch all of this up tomorrow." Gaara said, caring Sakura in his arms, walking to her changing room.

Everyone left stunned and surprised. 1) Did THE Sakura passed out during the photo shot? That never happened before. 2) Was that Gaara? The Gaara from the Delinquents? 3) What are their relationships?

"...W...Well, like he said. Today's work is over, let's tidy up then go home. There's nothing we can do now when our model had passed out." the director shouted.

_In the changing room..._

Gaara carried Sakura to her changing room and locked the door. He looked around and spotted her bed (there're only beds in top models' changing room, they often take a nap in between work due to tight and tiring schedule). Gaara put Sakura down onto her bed in a sitting position, her head resting on his shoulder. _I need to change her out of her wet dress or she may catch a fever. _He first got fed of her wig and throws it to her dressing table; he then starts to unzip her dress from the back. The dress dropped to her waist, showing her bare breast to Gaara's hungry eyes. Sakura wakes up when she felt cold air meeting her naked chest. She looked down then felt fully awake and used her hands to cover her breasts. She looked up seeing lust in Gaara's eyes.

She swallows hard, "You're a pervert you know."

"I guess I am when it comes to you." He leaned down, Sakura clenched her eyes shut tightly, thinking he's about to kiss her on the lips but only to feel his soft, warm lips on her forehead. "You need to take care of yourself better. When you can't do something, then you can't. Stop pushing yourself over your limit, god damn it. You had me worried back there." Gaara whispered in her ears, holding her tight against his body. He smirked, feeling Sakura shivered in a pleasant way instead of cold.

"Sorry, I won't do it again." Sakura said softly, snaking her arms around his neck, hugging him back, loving the way their faces touched and his warmth.

They held their position for sometime, and then a tear rolled down Sakura's cheek landing on Gaara's cheeks. Gaara startled a bit and asked softly, "What's wrong?" an arm smoothing her back, letting her know he's listening and it's ok to let it out. Sakura didn't make a sound and more tears rolled onto Gaara's cheek. He used his other hand, flexed his fingers and starts running his finger through her soft hair.

"...that guy...Sasori...last month, I was posing for a magazine when I saw him for the first time, after a few shot, and he said 'You're really boring. Are you serious? Is that all you've got?' ..." She sniffed a few times. "That's the first time ever somebody said something like this to me. After I've became a model, I've always thought of it as fun, not work, that's why I've carried on till' now. But after that time with him, I start becoming more fidget. The more jobs I've got, the more unnatural I've became. I don't understand..I-I can't smile anymore..." Sakura buried her head deeper and closer to Gaara.

Gaara didn't know what to say for the first time in his life, so he did what he thought was the best to comfort her. He pushed her away from him for a bit and leaned down to claim her lips.

_A/N: Arigatou for all your previous review!!! Hope you guys like it, tell me what you think of it and who you want Sakura to end up with. _

_1) __Gaara x Sakura _

_2) __Sasuke x Sakura _

_3) __Neji x Sakura _

_4) __Naruto x Sakura _

_5) __Deidara x Sakura _

_6) __Sasori x Sakura _

_Any other pairings? Or people you want me to add them in? _

_Please Review!!! _


	3. LEMON!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto.

Chapter 3

recap:

"...that guy...Sasori...last month, I was posing for a magazine when I saw him for the first time, after a few shot, and he said 'You're really boring. Are you serious? Is that all you've got?' ..." She sniffed a few times. "That's the first time ever somebody said something like this to me. After I've became a model, I've always thought of it as fun, not work, that's why I've carried on till' now. But after that time with him, I started getting uncomfortable, the more jobs I've got, the more unnatural I've became. I don't understand...I can't smile anymore..." Sakura buried her head deeper and closer to Gaara.

Gaara didn't know what to say for the first time in his life, so he did what he thought was the best to comfort her. He pushed her away from him for a bit and leaned down to claim her lips.

------------------------------------------------

Sakura didn't expect Gaara would say anything to comfort her, she didn't even understand why she was saying those things to Gaara, and then she felt him pushed her away. _He doesn't like me anymore; I'm so weak and stupid. I knew it, but it still hurts so much when he actually pushed me awa- _Before she could finish her thought, she felt him kissing her.

The kiss was chaste; he only pressed his lips to mine. After a short while, Garra felt it was comfortable to deepen the kiss, so he trace the delicate outline of her lower lip with his tongue, asking for entrance and she hastily opened up for him. It started off sweet and gentle, but then it got more passionate and filled with desire. Sakura pushed herself as close to him as she could get, chugging onto him and kiss him mad, like her life is depending on it.

Gaara pulled her up a bit and slide the dress down her leg and off, she now only had her panties on, pale pink outlined with small amount of lace. The kiss was broken when they ran out with air. Gaara laid her down the bed and took time to admire her body. Her pale soft-looking skin, her perfectly firm breasts that weren't too big or too small and her long, flawless legs. Gaara was aroused just at the sight of her posing out there in the studio, and now, her naked under him, there's no way he will let her back out from this situation.

He looked back up, seeing her flushed face, he leaned down once more, claimed her lips harshly with his own. Sakura moaned inside his mouth, his tongue pushed past her lips and teeth, ravaging her, taking her breath away. Sakura couldn't think, she just needs someone for her to hold on to. Her tiny hands untangle around his neck, starts undressing him, pulled his jacket off roughly, ripped off his tie and quickly unbutton his shirt and let her hands run up and down his yummy-looking abs.

He groaned, enjoying the feel of her tiny hands on him. He ground his hips against her, making her moan, his hand slowly travel down her body like he's memorising her curve. One of his hands in her hair and the other one go up and down massaging her thigh, arousing the girl. He got bored of her mouth after a while and starts attacking her neck, nibbling and sucking slowly marking her his own. He massaged her breasts while his tongue was drawing patterns on her collarbone. She moaned, her hands go up and down massaging his back, sometimes drawing pattern on his chest with her delicate fingers and licking his nip making him groan.

His tongue now traveling south, drawing circles around the pink of her breast but refusing to touch it. He blew some air hitting the tip, making her arch. He gave it a small peck and pull away, teasing her. "Gaara..." she whined and tries to wriggle into a position that would make him kiss the places that she wanted his lips to be, her fingers fisted in his crimson hair. He felt guilty teasing her so dove down to taste her now tight nipples, sucking it and used his teeth gently biting them. He suddenly flipped her around, now him lying down and her on her four, one of his knees touching her clit. He pushed Sakura's head down, plunged his tongue in and coaxes her to tongue to join their dance. He rubbed his knee back and forth making her wetter than she had already. He could feel how wet she is, dampening his now dried pants, seeping through it touching his skin. She moaned louder inside his mouth, turning him on the more. His hand travel down her back, round the front paused at her belly button, just above her panties, looking at her as if asking for her permission. Sakura nodded and kiss him keeping him assurance. He slowly pulls down her remaining under-garment. Sakura bucked her hips not used to the sudden impact of flesh on her sensitive area.

She licked his ear and nipped his ear lobe, biting her earlobe tenderly. He slipped his middle finger in her tight entrance, wriggled around in her and loving the feel of her tight walls around his finger. He heard her scream and moan, knowing he hit her G-spot. He slides another finger in hitting the G spot again. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, loving her moans but those wasn't enough, he wants her to scream his name so he quicken the pace and put a third finger in. "ahh...GAARA!" She screamed his name with her hand over her mouth not wanting other people to hear it as she cum. Her knees gave out and collapsed on Gaara whose arm around her slim waist. Sakura kept panting, her breathe upon his neck arousing the boy. Sakura weakly using her arm to push herself up looking at Gaara.

Gaara brought his hand back up and licked the juice off his fingers, holding eye contact with the now flushed Sakura, "..delicious.." and gave another lick. Sakura blushed under his intense lustful gaze, matching her hair color. Gaara crushed his lips on hers, Sakura wwhimpering, she groaned at the brutality of the kiss yet feeling excited. She moaned and kissed him back with the same ferocity. He then left her lips, throw her down on the bed not too hard to hurt her, he spread her legs wide open and start licking her remaining juice from her pink womanhood. He used his finger to open the folds, sliding his tongue up and down the folds causing his woman to moan and clutched to the sheet and pillow. "Ga-Gaara..." Sakura panting heavily, her chest going up and down. She wants him to be inside her. She needs him. Gaara feeling glad she was moaning his name and enjoying herself. Gaara stuck his tongue inside her, moving around making her moan louder. Sakura arched her back; he sucked a little and used his teeth to scrape her folds. Sakura grabbed his hair and used his face in, his tongue deeper inside her. "Ahhh! Gaara!" He starts moving his tongue in and out of her, picking up the pace, faster and faster until she cum screaming his name, again her hand over her mouth. Gaara greedily drank down all her juice, licking and sucking for more. He eventually finished with her clit, wiped his face and look at Sakura, only to find her fighting sleep. She eventually passed out after a while, in the middle of their gentle kiss.

Gaara signed frustratfully for him can't finish off what he wanted. He wanted to be inside her, feeling her warmth around his member and he can't have that with her unconscious, otherwise it would be a crime. He wiped her clean and dressed her in her school uniform. He cleaned everything up, leaving no evidence about their little activity earlier on and picked her up. He was about to opened the door until he thought of something. How is she going to go on the bike when she's currently unconscious?

Gaara phoned Shikamaru up asking for his car but he said he's busy with Ino's whining voice in the background. _Probably doing something similar to what me and Sakura did earlier...or further, lucky bastard._

His next choice-Neji, he's the other one that doesn't think of Sakura that way so wouldn't get jealous and endanger the band teamwork. "Neji. Can you pick me and Sakura up? She's unconscious and I've only got my bike over here." "..._Neji...mou,_" Gaara can't believe he got cut off and Neji was getting it on? with who? Gaara feeling jealous of both of his teammate, glaring at the innocent phone.

_Shit, who am I going to get help from now? Sasuke and Naruto are both definitely off the list, the other two busy fucking...who else? ...Temari. NO, I can't let her see me with Sakura, otherwise she will never shut up about can't wait to have some pink-haired nieces. Kan- No, he's a pervert. Can't let him see Sakura...YES, Shizune nee-chan ca-NO she told me to get Sakura home straight after school. Who the hell els-_

_knock...knock..._

Gaara woke up from this little battle inside his head. He went to the door, opened to see who it is.

"Sa-" A blondie bonked her head in. _'ino?...no, it's not ino…'_

.._Wait a second, could this be that Deidara girl? _

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think I've knocked on the wrong room, I thought this was Sakura-chan's-" the blonde girl apologized and starts to explain only to be rudely cut off by the delinquents'' drummer.

"It is." Gaara stare at her coldly, frightening the girl.

"Oh...but aren't you Gaara from the delinquents?" the girl tilted her head a bit, looking curious and a bit confuse.

"Yes, so?" Gaara getting annoying, using all his remaining control not to slam the door at her face. "What do you want?"

"oh, is Sakura-chan here? I heard she passed out and I was worried. I want to see how she is doing cause the BEAU director asked me to cover her and have her case if she isn't fit for tomorrow's work." Deidara surprisingly looks truly worry and eyes filled with sadness.

Gaara was surprised at how innocent she seems and shocked of the decision that BEAU had just made. "...She's still unconscious."

"WHAT?!" Deidara looked out and shouted a bit too loud.

Gaara frowned at her. _geez, why does the blondes always has to be so loud. _"She woke up for a bit and had just fallen back asleep. She's really tired." he answered, not quite believing himself spoke more than five words to this stranger. _What the hell happened to me being cold and silent? Probably because of Sakura..._his mind starts to drift off remembering the details of Sakura's naked body under him, moaning and screaming his name.

"...he.lo...HEY!" The blonde was waving her hands in front of him.

"WHAT!" Gaara getting really pissed off that somebody with the nerve to disturb him and his thought.

"I SAID, can I go and see her?" the blonde gone a bit red from shouting and not liking to be ignored.

"Why? She's unconscious." Gaara started closing the door, not being able to deal with her for another second.

"Wait, is there anything I can help?" the blonde stuck her foot in.

Gaara was just about to shut the door in her face but he remembered just in time that he was having a bit of trouble before she cam knocking on the door. "Do you have a car?"

"Yes."

"...ok. Go, lead." Gaara let her in, picked Sakura up bridal style again. Waiting for the blonde to lead them to her car.

"Sakura!" Deidara ran to her side, worries all over her features.

"Hurry up. Where's your car." Gaara said coldly, even though it's a question, it sounds like a demand to others.

"..." she glared at him, hating his attitude but really wanna get Sakura home for rest, so she started leading them to her car, listening to his command.

Gaara put Sakura in the back seat and asked for the key. "I'll be driving."

"..." Deidara obeyed, giving him her keys. She then got to the back seat, likes to be close to Sakura and away from the stotic red-headed.

They were silent for a while during their trip, until...

"What are your relationships with each other?" Deidara throw him a glare.

"None of your business." Gaara not even bother giving her a look.

"...You guys are not dating right?" Deidara clutched her fist tightly which Gaara did notice, being a smart guy he is, having sharp eyes.

_Does she like me or something? Shit, if so, she would probably do something to Sakura. _"No. I know her mother, that's all."

"Oh." Deidara let out the breathe that she had been holding without knowing it.

"Here, it is. Thanks," Gaara got out of the car, got Sakura in his arm and left without looking back.

"...you better not do anything to her Sabaku." Deidara said in a deeper voice, looking at their retreating forms from the side mirrors of the car and drove off.

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. Anyway, hope you liked it and DON'T WORRY!!! The pairings are not settle yet…you will see._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Ja-ne_


	4. oh deardeichan is deikun?

Chapter 4

recap:

"What are your relationships with each other?" Deidara throw him a glare.

"None of your business." Gaara not even bother giving her a look.

"..." "You guys are not dating right?" Deidara clutched her fist tightly which Gaara did noticed.

_Does she like me or something? shit, if so, she would probably do something to Sakura. _"No. I know her mother, that's all."

"oh." Deidara let out the breathe that she had been holding without knowing it.

"Here, it is. Thanks," Gaara got out of the car, got Sakura in his arm and left without looking back.

"...you better not do anything to her Sabaku." Deidara said in a deeper voice and drove off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Gaara. Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked the red-head.

"Home, resting."

"oh...I didn't know it was that serious. She didn't go to work did she?" Naruto worried about his Sakura, wanting to know every detail of what happened to her after she left his sight from gum yesterday.

"...you're annoying." not wanting to talk anymore, he closed his eyes for a nap.

"What did you call me? you son of a-" Naruto stood up ready to start a fight.

"Uzimaki! You will be standing up for the whole lesson." Miss Kurenai announced, now starting the lesson.

"..." Naruto sulked.

Sasuke throw Gaara a hatred look. _I was supposed to be taking care of her yesterday and finish off our talk, bastard. _Also closing his eyes ad start thinking about his pink-haired angel who he longed to have.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT! Ino, no, please stop joking around. It's not funny anymore..." a tear rolled down our princess's cheek. She's on the phone talking to Ino, her best-friend and also partner in their modelling business.

"You're not fooling around, are you?" a few moment of silence past. "Have a safe journey then, Ino. Does he know about it?"..."ok, love you too." she smiled a sad smile then snuggled back into her bed and catch some more rest before her job tonight. She needs to be in her top top top shape tonight because she will be pairing up with THE Deidara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Shika, you alright? You look like shit." Naruto yelled across the rooftop. It's lunch time right now for them.

"Shut up dobe."

"Don't tell me to shut up teme!" Naruto yelled back at Sasuke who's trying to sleep.

"Both of you shut up. Shik, what's up?" Neji asked calmly.

"..." Gaara was looking at Shik as well, curious since he never seen Shikamaru like that before apart from the time where he was about to asked Ino out.

"Ino?" Gaara asked.

"...yeah, she left a couple of minutes ago." He frowned, still staring at his phone.

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed while the other three looked at Shik shocked, even Sasuke. Then a couple of silent minute passed until they all started dumping questions on the poor Shikamaru.

"What do you mean she left? Where?" Sasuke asked, now interested in what happened between his friend and Ino.

"Where to? Why?" Neji asked.

"...Are you guys still together?" Gaara questioned.

"Was it just Ino? or Sakura-chan as well?" Naruto asked worriedly, focus more on Sakura than Shika at the moment...what a friend...

Shika gave out a frustrated sign and start answering all their questions. "Ino got kicked off from a job which she supposed to be partner with Sakura. Her job got stolen by that D.E.I.D.A.R.A. " his face suddenly darken when he spitted out the name Deidara, he continued. "Anyway Ino's career and reputation is at stake right now, so her company send her on one of the job which requires filming in France. And don't worry, I'm still with Ino and Sakura will stay here, she's fine but she will be partner with that girl later tonight." he frowned a bit, worried about Sakura.

"...Is Sakura's going to be alright tonight? She's not well, right? Which meant she will be in disadvantage tonight next to the Deidara girl." Naruto said his thought out loud.

"I'm going to watch her tonight. " Gaara and Sasuke said the exact thing at the same time. They immediately send each other the most hated glare at each other's face.

"Hey, it was suppose to be my line"

"I'll go as well."

"I'm going as well...troublesome."

The other three boys also want to watch Sakura, worried about her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, you two look really good together. You guys should be partner with each other more often." the photographer said to the two posing model.

"arigatou! I want to be partner with Sakura-chan more often as well, but I'm not sure if I'll be good enough though." The blond-hair goddess smiled which made all the workers around her faint.

"Deidara-chan, what do you mean by you might not be good enough? Shouldn't that be my line?" the other pink-haired goddess joked around with the blond.

They were smiling and laughing, both seem to be having a great time. The photographer took the chance to take some more photos of them. "Wow..." he unconsciously said out loud. The sight was indescribable, like two angels from heaven playing around, got caught by the human eyes.

"She seems fine." a certain white-eyed rock star whispered, hiding behind the curtain.

"yeah, she seems to be having fun." a blonde-haired boy whispered hiding behind a big board.

"She does look pretty natural and all..." a pineapple-head said lying on the floor lazily. 'too troublesome to hide' apparently.

"...but something just isn't right. I don't think that's her real smile, she's just acting again." a dark-haired boy said, finishing Shik's sentence for him, sitting in the shade against the wall.

"..." a certain red head was watching the pink-haired model with calculative eyes, observing everything. He was surprised to find that Deidara person was actually being honest when saying she likes Sakura, her eyes told the truth. Sometimes the girl will look at Sakura with longing, but most of time she was just admiring Sakura. Gaara found this rather strange but shake it off. Maybe that Deidara girl is just one of sakura's fan girls with talent.

Gaara walked out of the studio to get a drink. "What are you doing here?" he heard her voice from behind him. He turned to look at her, "Sakura...nothing, got bored." He turned back to the machine and got out his drink-green tea.

"What, the whole band? Bullshit. I don't need you guys to worry about me. I'm fine without Ino, and don't you think I would be good enough to pair up with Deidara on my own? I would've thought you guys will have more faith in me." She said coldly and started to walk back to the studio. "Wait, we didn't mean it like that Sa-" Gaara ran to catch up with her and someone bumped into them, they looked to see who it was, it was none other than Deidara.

"Gomen. Gomen-nei, Sakura-chan, ...gaara-san." Deidara throw a discreet glare of jealousy in gaara's face, like an over-protective brother shielding his sister from other guys. "I was in a rush, hahaha" Deidara explained to Sakura with a sheepish grin, slightly scratching her head. Sakura couldn't help but smile at her innocence, she was about to suggest to walk back together then she noticed Deidara had dropped something. She bend down to pick up the card, she accidentally scanned the writings on the card and froze.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Deidara bend down as well looking at Sakura with big innocent eyes.

"...I think you dropped something. Is this yours, Deidara...-chan?" Sakura still had her head down, her bangs covering her eyes but they were focusing on the card she's holding.

Deidara saw that Sakura was holding her medical centre ID. "Yes, that's mine! Arigatou for picking it up for me, sakura-chan." Deidara smiled, but what he heard next made his smile vanish immediately. "...Deidara-chan...you are...a ...guy?" Sakura looked up at Deidara with disbelief all over her eyes, her mouth slightly opened.

"Sakura, " gaara put his hand on her shoulder, slightly worry since she've been kneeling down for some time now."Is everything alright?" Sakura looked up, "...ye-eah, sorry, I just had this headache for a few second." she smiled and hand over the card to Deidara. "Deidara-chan, we should get back now." she then left with Gaara trailing behind, looking back at Deidara only to see her glaring at him again but quickly turned into a fake smile as soon as she was caught. _'strange girl. and why did Sakura lie? She didn't get a headache, she was never a good liar...it must be the thing she handed back to Deidara. that thing made her kneel there for the couple of minutes. What was the thing, I couldn't see it coz Sakura was in the way, and I couldn't hear what she said to Deidara either coz she was being so quiet. _Gaara frustratingly shaking his head.

"Gaara, you alright?" Sakura cupped his cheek, looking into his eyes. "You look tired, you should get some rest." gaara was about to blush but forced it down with all his will coz he can sense some of his band glaring holes at his head, namely Naruto and the Uchiha. "i'm fine, don't worry." Gaara took her hand away from his face. "Whatever then." She walked back to where Deidara and everyone else were and carried on with the shooting.

_'Is she going to pretend nothing happened like last time again? (Where they got drunk in the club)' _Gaara thought to himself feeling a bit frustrated. _'Should I let it slide this time...I really don't want to but this isn't the time, and that's the truth. With her being so busy at the moment, (sign) I will just talk to her when everything settles down a bit.'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The band was going to give Sakura a lift but she waved them off saying she's going to have dinner with Deidara, so the band sulked off and said their goodbyes.

_In the changng room..._

"So...why do you pretend to be a female model..." Sakura asked with shock and confusion over her face.

"...I..." Deidara signed, taking off his shirt showing his hard six-pack abs, "My classmate got selected for a modeling job a year ago and she invited me to go watch her, but just before it started, she got really nervous and ran away." He undid his beautiful silk-like hair and wiped off his make-up. "The director saw me and told me to replace her which I did. After the advertise got out, there were lots of positive comments on it and the other companies wanted me to be their model for their cases." He changed back into his male school uniform and covered his hair with his hoodie. "I've also signed a lot of contract back then, so now I couldn't even get off and quit this job." he finished explaining and looked at Sakura with a boy face expression.

"...but how about your family and your boss?" she frowned a bit. _'This is definitely the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard...He's pretty hot actually when he wears his guy clothes again...nice abs too.'_

"I don't have any family and my boss knows. I only have half more year to go since by then, I won't be able to pretend to be a girl anymore." he walked towards Sakura, never breaking their eye-contacts. "Sakura-chan, will you keep my secret for me? please." his eyes begging her to say yes, so she did and nodded her head. "Thanks." he smiled, not only his lips but his eyes as well, gleamed with happiness. He then leaned down to give her a quick but sweet peck on her soft lips then left.

Sakura couldn't help but stood there, just breathing and blinking her eyes for a few minutes. She needs a bit of time to absorb everything in. The whole 'Deidara is a guy' thing, the shooting they will have tomorrow, and how the kiss he gave her made her blushed. _'Arg, what's wrong with me and guys lately. First with Sasuke in the classroom, then Gaara in the changing room and now...WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, HARUNO SAKURA??! That was just a friendly kiss from Deidara, for keeping the secret...why the hell do you act like you're attracted to him?' _"Arg, I need some sleep and forget all this things. They're too troublesome as Shika would say." Sakura got change as well and went back home.

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews minor-san!!!! Xxx_

_Can't wait till' easter---I can write full-time, wahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Anyway, have a nice easter everyone._


	5. Sasuke kun gomen ne

**High School Miss Perfect**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Chapter 5

Recap:

"Sakura-chan, will you keep my secret for me? please." his eyes begging her to say yes, so she did, she nodded her head. "Thanks." he leaned down to give her a peck on her soft-looking lips then left.

Sakura couldn't help but stood there, just breathing and blinking her eyes for a few minutes. She needs a bit of time to absorb everything in. The whole 'Deidara is a guy' thing, the shooting they will have tomorrow, and how the kiss he gave her made her blushed. _'Arg, what's wrong with me and guys lately. First with Sasuke in the classroom, then Gaara in the changing room and now...WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, HARUNO SAKURA??! That was just a friendly kiss from Deidara, for keeping the secret...why the hell do you act like you're attracted to him?' _"Arg, I need some sleep and forget all this things. They're too troublesome as Shika would say." Sakura got change as well and went back home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura is sitting in front of her TV right now, thinking about what Deidara said to her earlier today. Today was the last day of Deidara's modelling career. Sakura had said to have dinner with him since they might not be able to see each other for a while, but he just shrugged and said '_don't worry, you will see me tomorrow, you'll be in for a surprise, yeah', _then he left with a cheeky grin on his handso- _Woah, was I just going to call him handsome?...but then again, what's wrong for calling him handsome? He IS handsome...sweet personality too..._Anyway, she can't wait till' tomorrow.

She and deidara had been working for sometimes already; they're like the best of friends. They always have dinner together, goes shopping or cinema once a while and they talk about absolutely everything. She then walked over to the window, enjoying the sound of rain drops hitting on her window. She always liked watching people with different colour of umbrellas walking up and down the street. The sight is beautiful from up here, from her 15th floor flat. But this did not last long as it got disrupted when someone knocked on her door.

Sakura got up from her window seal and walked over to see who's outside her door. She opened her door, expecting the loud blonde Naruto since he does come up randomly, asking her to cook him some ramen. Sakura smiled at her thought but then the smile dropped as soon as she saw who it was.

"Sakura." a deep, sexy voice said, but if you know him long enough, you can hear a slight concern in his tone.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, slight scared and a bit confused by this.

"...Sakura, shouldn't you let me in? I'm soaked." Sasuke frowned slightly, his Sakura supposed to smile at him and let him in like she used to and not asking him why he's here.

"...oh." Sakura looked him up and down after she heard his comment and found that he was soaked. She moved sideway and let him in.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the living room while Sakura went to fetch him some towels. Sasuke took the towels from her and start drying his hair and other parts. Sakura went to the kitchen to prepare some tea for the both of them. Sakura made him his favourite apple green tea, Sasuke had once said he would only drank the apple green tea she made..._god, I thought there was a thing between us back then...but I was wrong, he rejected me, 'Gomen ne Sakura, I only thought of you as my friend, let's keep it that way, alright.' Ouch, (sign) oh well, it's all in the past now. _

Sakura walked back into the living room and nearly dropped her tea on the floor with the sight. There he is, the famous Uchiha Sasuke, the lead guitarist from 'The Delinquents' is sitting on her sofa naked...well, almost. He has a towel around his waist, but that's it.

_o.m.g. What the hell is he doing??!! He looks so...good? Hot? Sexy? O.m.g. looks at his arms and his rock hard six-packs. _Sakura couldn't help but let her eyes scan all over his naked body. There were still water dripping down from his hair, then ran down his muscular toned chest and continue down to his well-shaped hips until it got absorbed by the towel.

"Done looking yet? Sakura-chan?" Sakura bought back to the present when she heard Sasuke's teasing.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON, RIGHT NOW, UCHIHA!!!" Sakura screamed at him. _How dare he tease me...and actually let myself get caught checking him out. _Sakura mentally shake her head, ashamed of her self.

Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't seem to be shock by her scream at all. Actually, he looks as if he was expecting it to happen. This seems to get Sakura more ticked off, "WHY YO-sakura, you don't expect me to wear something damp now do you, I can't afford to get a cold now, I'm a guitarist slash singer. A cold will affect my throat." He finished with a cheeky grin, he likes getting her mad and he KNOWS she likes the view of his body. '_it will be much easier to convince her when I'm like this...god I'm so bad, lol Oh well, what a Uchiha want, he gets.'_

Sakura wanted to scream and bite his arrogant head off but she held her tongue and tries to act more mature...though it proves to be difficult to some degree when it's dealing with the stubborn Uchiha. "Sasuke, why are you here in the first place? What do you want?" she signed, feeling a tiny bit frustrated.

"Sakura, remember what happened I the junior prom dance?" Sasuke was looking at his lap, slight frown on his beautiful face.

"How could I forget." Sakura said coldly, looking at Sasuke who has his head down.

_Flashback_

_"Sasuke-kun, arigatou for being my dance partner." the girl smiled, "Arg! Can you believe it though, how the hell can he be ill on the actual dance?! It's so...what's the world...Arg, I don't know but it's like he's avoiding this on purpose." The stunningly beautiful maiden kept complaining and pulling funny faces._

_Uchiha couldn't help but smiled at her. He admits that she looks absolutely gorgeous tonight in the mint-green dress they bought together (the dress is the one in "how to lose a guy in 10 days" but in mint green). She had her hair tied up into a low pony tail, simple yet elegant like she always had been. Sasuke couldn't help but inwardly laugh when listening to her complains about her missing date. The truth was he threatens the boy to stay away from her, or else be ready to be locked up into a mental institution for some time of his pathetic life._

_"Anyway, arigatou again. I wouldn't know what to do if you hadn't come here with me. Without a date would look pretty embarrassing, lol" she scratched the back or her head and grinned sheepishly like Naruto always do. Sasuke was going to tell her to stop being annoying and be quiet, but he was trapped in a hug with her. She murmured against his chest, "Arigatou again, Sasuke-kun. You're a great friend."_

_When he heard that, Sasuke has felt as if he was stabbed in the heart. He was sad but mainly angry at himself. 'Why does she like me like she used to? Why? Me as a friend? HELL NO!' Before he can stop it coming out of his mouth, "__I've never seen you as my friend though, not one single bit." Sasuke said bitterly. Right when he said it, he knew he'd made a damn big mistake._

"…_Oh…" Sakura let go of the boy and walked backward._

"_Sakura." Sasuke called trying to get her attention. He didn't mean it like that, and he certainly never want to see her face like this._

"_Well, see ya then, I guess." Sakura flashed him the saddest smile and ran away._

'_Damn it! Stupid mouth, you got to explain to her NOW!' Sasuke thought and try to chase after her, but he was blocked by his fan girls and never saw a glimpse of her again that night._

_Sasuke wasn't able to explain to her as he found out she was supposingly going out with another senior within his school. His heart was totally broken, he was by the school entrance, watching the new couple chatting and laughing at the jokes they made. 'She's happy. She's happy without me...' _

_"Uchiha-sama, it's time to go. The plane is taking off in two hours." his manager called out from the limo. He only let the Uchiha to make a stop here because Sasuke was begging him...and he knows it's important, the Uchiha NEVER begs._

_"...sayonara, Sakura-chan." _

_Sasuke were to leave for a year to study in England by his father's wish. The boys knew about it, they seem to be ok with it apart from Naruto, who nearly cried and wouldn't let go of him for about an hour. He was going to confess to Sakura but hesitated since he was leaving...then everything just went completely wrong. He was planning to at least say goodbye as well as to explain to her what he'd really meant by those words. But how could he when he saw them...smiling and laughing, where Sakura usually cries when around him. 'She's better off without me.' And he left._

_Flashback ends_

Sasuke was going to let it go since when he came back, everything seems to turn back to normal, what it was before...and he was glad. They made a band together, Sakura was doing well with her job, everything's going great and he doesn't want to ruin it. But he hasn't expected his feeling for the girl was gonna be so strong. So strong that he could be selfish and throw away everything just to have her in his arms. He knows the consequence is deadly. The band ruined, career ruined and most of all their friendships will be ruined...and he will risked it.

"Sakura, I NEED to explain to you what I meant for those words." Sasuke looked at her intensively, daring her to object.

"...let it go, Sasuke." Sakura doesn't want to get hurt again; it's already painful enough to think back to the past. She can still a slight pain and rejection from what happened that night. ""I don't want to hear about it...let's just forget it." She said and turned to leave the room, but she got the wind knocked out of her when being spanned around. She realized that she was now trapped between the kitchen counter and the fuming Uchiha.

_'Why do I always get trapped by him?' _Sakura thought, her breathing was accelerating due to the proximity between them.

"Listen Sakura, I-"

"No, YOU listen, I-"

"Shut up Sa-"

"DON'T tell me to shu-"

"Sakura! Listen to me, wil-"

"NO! I DON'T want to hea-"

"SAKURA!" he finally lost his patience and snapped at her. He winced as he saw her jumped a little, fright flashed across her eyes.

"Look, Sakura. Please, " Sasuke leaned forward with his eyes closed, ignore the way she tensed and rest his head on her shoulder, "I beg you. Please hear me out."

He felt Sakura starting to relax so he carried on talking. "It hurts Sakura. It hurts too much to keep it buried, I can't handle the pain anymore, and I NEED you to know the meaning behind those words."

He let out a breathe and opened his eyes. They felt with determinism, he WILL tell her the truth once and for all. "I meant those words I've said that night, and I still mean it now." He leaned back to look at her, he saw her eyes filled with pain and confusion, they were getting teary. It pained him to no end to see her like this, so he continued.

"I've never seen you as my friend because I've always seen you as more than a mere friend." Sakura eyes widen, "I always wanted you to be more than a friend to me and for you to feel the same. I teased you it's because I craved for your attention. I make stupid jokes because I craved to hear you laughter, to see your smile." A tear ran down her shocked face, "I have hopelessly fallen head over heel in love with you Sakura. I love you." He kissed her on the lips with all her passion, hoping for her to feel it.

Sakura was shock, confused, sad, anger, regret. Shocked by what she had just heard, confused since it all happened so quickly, sad to feel his pain, angry at herself for not listen to him when he called her name, and regret for hurting him and rejected him indirectly with the senior that she never really had feelings for. If she could, she would turn back the time and listen to him...but it will never happen.

"Don't cry my tenshi (angel)," Sasuke caressed her face, tracing her lower lip gently, "please?" he pressed himself closer to her, "love me." he slowly pressed his lips against her soft ones, then pressed harder before they share a passionate kiss. All she wanted was to give him all the love he deserves, but does she love him? Or is this all pity? Childhood puppy love? Before she can figure it out, she has already let out a moan as Sasuke ran kisses down the line of her jaw and throat.

He let his hand filled with her long, silky pink locks. He then used the handfuls of hair to angle her head for another kiss. He picked her up and places her on the kitchen counter. He spread her legs open as he made himself comfortable in between her legs. His let his hand slipped into her shirt and trace patterns on her baby-soft skin. Sakura moaned louder into the kiss as he groaned and grid himself against her. He played with her breast for a bit and was surprised that she hasn't got a bra on. _'Oh well, this would make it easier, I guess.'_

Sasuke broke the kiss; he pulled back to removed her top in a beat. Sakura gasped as she saw her top threw across the room; she looked back only to have her pushed down on the kitchen counter with Sasuke starring at her with a ...guilt? lust? She does not know...

_to be continued..._

_A:N//_

_Gomen gomen, gomen for the late update I've started writing as soon as I finished my exams, I miss writing so much, lol. Anyway..._

_Would you like something to happen between Sasuke and Sakura? _

_And_

_Do you want them to go all the way?_

Please review, and thanks a lot for the previous review, arigatou ; )


End file.
